poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Moon and Many Arms!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Full Moon and Many Arms in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Narrating) The Manalo Festival which celebrates the solar eclipse is almost here! We went to Pokemon school like always, but Professor Kukui and the other groups are acting kinda strange. Meanwhile Lusamine ask the Ultra Guardians to head to the Altar of the Sun. We did and when we got there, Lunala appeared from an Ultra Wormhole! *(Lunala appears out of the Ultra Wormhole) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Narrating) But then another ultra beast. One we've never seen before also appeared! Then something is happening to my master Goku he acciendently look at the full moon and he transformed into a Golden Great Ape after his tail grew back. But then all of the sudden our friends Jeri along with Calumon and the Mixel leaders were both kidnapped by Takato and his friends' worst enemy the D-Reaper. *(Golden Great Ape Goku roar) *Takato Matsuki: Jeri! *'Jeri Katou:' Takato! *(The D-Reaper took her along with Calumon and the Mixel leaders away) *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Full Moon and Many Arms! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Grandma Longneck: Four titans in Alola region! *Grandpa Longneck: We must warn the others. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Noivern! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *(Before the heroes could do anything suddenly three massive gravity beam came from out of nowhere blasting the heroes away) *'Tai Kamiya:' Everyone all right? *'Lillie:' What was that? *'Yoshi:' Look! *(Then a silhouetted figure appears from the clouds) *'Sophocles:' Look! *'Mordecai:' What is that thing? *(The figure emerges from the clouds which is King Ghidorah) *'Ash & Pooh:' (Gasp in terror) King Ghidorah! *(King Ghidorah roars loudly unleashing more lightning storms) *- *- *'Gladion:' You've got to be kidding me! *- *- *Mark EVO: How did I get ourself into these situations!! *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Everyone, watch out! *(King Ghidorah fires his gravity beam aiming towards the heroes, but then suddenly a blue beam appears out of nowhere stopping the incoming attack) *'Mallow:' Where did that come from? *(Suddenly the ground shoke while the stomping sound can be heard) *'Tigger:' What's that? *'Ducky:' Is it an earth shake? *'Emerl:' I don't think it's an earthquake, Ducky. *(Then a massive feet shows up) *'Sophocles:' Look! *(The camera goes further up to see another monster which is Godzilla as he roars) *'Gladion:' What on earth is that monster!? *'Ash Ketchum:' (Gasp) Godzilla! *Winnie the Pooh: He came to rescuing us. *Ash Ketchum: Godzilla I miss you so much. *(Godzilla communicates to Ash) *Chomper: He's saying "I miss you too, Ash." *Emerl: Whoa! So that must be... Godzilla. If I'm not mistaken. *(Godzilla communicates to Emerl) *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kiawe:' Look out! *(Before the ADR-08: Optimizer was about to attack the heroes, suddenly something tackles it and save their lives) *'Fred Jones:' What the heck was that? *(They look up it was Mothra who saved them) *'All Heroes:' Mothra! *'Lillie:' She's back! *'Sakura Avalon:' Your back! (Hugs Mothra in reunion) Mothra I miss you so much. *(Mothra communicates) *'Chomper:' She says "I miss you too, Sakura." *'Rainbow Dash:' I hate to interrupt the reunion. We've got more company! *(The D-Reaper and King Ghidorah are charging to attack) *Ash Ketchum: Then it's time attack. *Emerl: Right Ash! *- *- *- *- *'Emerl:' Ash did you got any ideas how we can distract that three headed monster and prevent it from trying to get the mysterious black ultra beast along with Solgaleo and Lunala too? *Ash Ketchum: Emerl,you, Optimus and the others go stop the villians,Li and Meilin get King Ghidorah mad,Pan and I will get Goku back in the game. *Nigel Uno: Alright Ash,good luck. *Ash Ketchum: Thanks Nigel. Come on Pan *Pan: I'm right behind you Ash. *- *- *- *- *- *'Meilin Rae: '''Ugly three-headed beast! *'Li Showron:' Catch us if you can! *(King Ghidorah's left head fires his gravity beam to hit them, but misses, the right head fires again, but they dodged it again) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Master it's me Ash. Please remember me Goku. *Pan: He's right Grandpa you have to remember him. *(But Golden Great Ape Goku still refuse and blow him away,but Ash hanging on and slip his photo of him,Goku,and all his friends at the Pokemon Hot Spring.) *(Golden Great Ape Goku grab his photo and started to realized he's not alone.) *Ash Ketchum: Remember when we first met you at Pokemon School. *(Goku's memories are coming back.) *(Flashback starts) *Ash Ketchum (Flashback): Look at me master I'm surfing. *Goku (Flashback): Careful Ash! *- *- *- *(Flashback ends) *(Golden Great Ape Goku look at Ash and he remember him.) *Pan: Do you remember him Grandpa? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Jeri Katou:' I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! Just let me out! *'Flain:' Jeri, it's no use. *'Jeri Katou:' I can't take this anymore! *'ADR-01: Jeri Type:' It's curious why emotions ever evolve, that's an instruction illogic that can evolutionary set backward. What you call compassion only bounds you to others who can make you weak! *'Jeri Katou:' Stop it! Stop talking in my voice! *(The red tentacles appears wrapping around Jeri) *'Teslo:' Jeri! *'Krader:' Let her go! *'ADR-01: Jeri Type:' Your feelings and despair are providing the D-Reaper all the energy it needs. *- *- *(Now we go to the heroes on the beach with the unconscious Lunala) *'Lusamine:' How is Lunala? *- *- *- *(Before the heroes can take Lunala to get recoverd suddenly a ADR-07: Paratice Head shows up) *'Takato Matsuki:' Wow! *'ADR-07: Paratice Head:' Destiny! (Repearing Destiny over and over) *'Mallow:' That voice! It's Jeri's! Where is she? *'Takato Matsuki:' It's not her! The D-Reaper has stolen her voice and hid her somewhere. *(The ADR-07: Paratice Head keeps repeating Destiny) *'Takato Matsuki:' Stop it! Stop using her voice! *'Piccolo:' Takato, wait! *(The ADR-07: Paratice Head uses one of it's tentacle as the camera appears scanning Ash) *- *- *'ADR-07: Paratice Head:' Scan completed. Ash Ketchum, organic lifeform. A good friend of... (repeating "good friend") *'Ash Ketchum:' What's wrong with this thing? *'Renamon:' It doesn't understand the word. The D-Reaper and we Digimon don't have parents it's a new concept for it. *- *- *- *'Rika Nonaka:' Of course you failed you stupid thing! How can you possibly understand human emotions? *'Vegeta:' STOP REPEATING THE SAME WORDS OVER AND OVER!!! YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!! *Ash Ketchum: Godzilla use Atomic Breath! *(Godzilla fires his atomic breath on the ADR-07: Paratice Head and vaporizing it) *Vegeta: Well it's about time. *- *- *- *'Gladion:' It doesn't make sense. Why would the D-Reaper want Jeri for? *'Henry Wong:' They need her so they can force her to learn everything about humans. *- *- *- *- *'Faba:' Everyone! I determine to who owns the aircraft that try to capture Lunala! *'Kiawe:' So who were they? *'Faba:' A group that operates mainly in Kanto! Team Rocket! *'Ash Ketchum:' (Gasp) Not those guys again! *'Gmerl:' There back for more? *'Rika Nonaka:' Terrific! First they've enter Unova to takeover, and now Alola. *'Faba:' Specifically it's there a elite Matroi Matrix. *'Lusamine:' Matroi Matrix? Oh, my! *Piccolo: I sensed evil power level are heading this way. *'Mark EVO:' Guys! Look at this on the video. *(Everyone looks at the video to see the D-Reaper are causing destruction around the Alola region first. Then we see Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra are trapped inside the D-Reaper) *Ash Ketchum: Godzilla no! *Sakura Avalon: Mothra! *Li Showron: Rodan! *- *- *- *'Izzy Izumi:' We also recieved another video from the Akala Island. Look! *(King Ghidorah lands on top of the volcano in Akala Island and then lets out a roar becoming the king of the monsters all to himself) *'Izzy Izumi:' The D-Reaper has already taken over the entire Alola region and King Ghidorah has become the king of the monsters all to himself! He's creating massive lightning storms to destroy everything! *'Emerl: Evacuate the Alola region! *- *- *Bloom: We've got stop the D-Reaper,King Ghidorah and the villians once and for all. *- *- *'''Wicke: There everywhere. Battling for dominance. A rival alpha to Godzilla. *'Spike Taylor:' Did you say "a rival alpha to Godzilla?" *- *- *- *'Professor Kukui:' Long live the king. *- *- *Emerl: (sensing) I sense Goku another transformation, so that means Ash did it. *(Golden Great Ape Goku transformed into a new level of Super Saiyan.) *Ash Ketchum: Whoa! *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Ash's power of friendship and bond to brakes Goku's permant mind bring forth yet another transformation. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts